TV Remote of Dimensions
by TaytheFan
Summary: About Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford Chloe, Joy, and many others, going beyond the dimensions that would make the most sense!
1. The Remote to Somewhere Else

**A/N So, another fan-fiction about the Kalusike sisters, they like to dimension travel... A lot... So... Much...**

Chloe looked out her window. It's been days since she was last allowed to escape the confines of her house. _Grounded_. On a merit for helping out an animal in a fedora... she wondered what the boys are up too... Joy entered the room quietly, she was allowed to go out.

"Hey, going over to Cadence's for a sleepover with Stacy, her and a girl named Jenny... She apparently likes whales, and protesting for the environment," Joy wiggled around the room finding necessitates; pyjamas, clothes for the next day, a hair brush. "When did dad say you were allowed to go out again?"

"A week, I think..." Chloe sighed. "When did dad say he'd be back from the entrepreneurs convention?"

"A few more days, mom said she's be home tonight. After like... I dunno, seven-ish."

"Hmm... Okay." Chloe glanced out the window just in time to see a bird with a note attached to it's foot. "Yes!" Chloe cried. Both girls knew that when a bird, specificity a red-tailed comet, or a _Trochilidae sapho_, with a letter attached to its feet meant that their father let them off the "hook" for whatever they had done.

"What are Phineas and Ferb up to?" Chloe swirled quickly towards her sister, as the bird landed.

"They... umm... were building a... what's it called..." Joy thought for second, before dashing out of the room.

"Wha-" Chloe shallowed, _leaping lizards_, she though.

"Sorry, it was whatever this thing is," Joy held it up. A plastic spoon. Chloe stared at her sister for a second, then moved over to her sister as she patted Joy's head. "Joy, sweet sister, it's okay, it's okay."

Joy appeared confused, but shrugged it off. "Ah, music! I have to bring some music..." She grabbed her MP3 and throw everything into a backpack.

"Remember to be home before eight-thirty-ish," Joy reminded her sister of the nine o'clock rule set by their father.

"Right, see you over there," Chloe shooed Joy.

* * *

"Okay, so the plastic spoon was a bust..." Isabella kicked at the ground.

"It's okay, Ferb gave me an excellent idea!" Phineas smile was wide, for his triangle face, "We can make a machine that let's us into T.V. dimensions!"

"Really! Can we go into Bill-Nye the Science Guy's show?" Buford grunted.

"It doesn't really work like that, it needs to be a different reality, like the Flinstones," Phineas explained.

"So," Isabella held it for a bit," It could bring us into... I don't know... A comedy-romance-thriller, with super special effects?"

"Of course," Phineas smile grew.

The gate was pushed open, Joy walking quickly toward the house.

"Hey Joy," Everyone but Ferb called. Joy nodded, kept walking, stopped turn and said," Sorry, Stacy told me not to talk to you just in case you guys were doing something awesome..."

"It's okay, we're not doing much, just a dimension T.V. remote," Baljeet spoke without thinking anything of it.

Joy's eyebrows twitched and she moved close with in a matter of seconds, "It allows you to enter those worlds? Like supernatural?"

"Yeah, we were just explain-" Phineas started.

"Sherlock?" Joy asked with the speed of a humming bird.

"Of course."

"Doctor Who?"

Nodding.

"Multiple animes?"

More nodding.

"What about radio shows, like Welcome to Night Vale?"

"I would think so..." Phineas said quickly, in case she was going to interrupt him.

"Right," Joy nodded then shook her head, "Right, I have to be inside now..." She trudged out of the lawn into the house. Within five seconds of Joy inside, Chloe makes her big entrance.

"Hella, dear friends!" Chloe clamoured, "What are we up to?"

"Hey Chloe," everyone greeted her. "How'd you get out of your grounding?" Isabella rushed over to her.

"You know, a _Trochilidae sapho_ came and delivered a freeing sentence." Chloe chuckled.

"So, a type of humming bird, with a lettered came to your window and allowed to you to come out?" Baljeet trying to see the logic of a humming bird being able to carry a letter.

"Doesn't it happen to everyone in America?" Chloe cringed, Americans and their weird ways. "Normal in Canada to have your own bird, so your parents can sent you notes to let you know what's happening, it's actually fast then text..."

"Chloe, ranting, " Isabella snapped Chloe out of the rant.

"So, a plastic spoon? Giant? Radioactive?" Chloe smiled.

"No, it didn't work..." Ferb sighed.

"We're doing a dimension remote now!" Phineas pulled out the contraption from his pant pocket, " It let's you go to television dimensions!"

"Sweet, where to?" Everyone looked at the remote.

**A/N I think I'll stop it here for now... It's not much... but I think I'm going to do muliple cross-overs with Phineas and Ferb... OH! And all of the above things, excluding the words, writing and Joy and Chloe, DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

**To talk about love is to talk about one's soul attaching and clinging to another's,**

**TaytheFan**


	2. Jenny! Are You Okay?

**A/N- Sorry, I know no one is interested in Phineas and Ferb with the Supernatural boys but I really want to Phineas and Ferb with like every show, that I like, I want to show them with the Doctor, have them slay with Buffy, hey maybe even talk to countries on Hetalia! I don't know, I hope someone likes it...**

Joy, followed by Candace, Stacy and Jenny, sprinted to the remote and stole it quickly from the ground and pushed buttons quickly. When she finished she looked up with apologizing eyes, " I just really want this..." She looked like she was about to cry when Danville changed and appeared darker and more mysterious.

"Does this seem a bit dark to you guys?" Beljeet looked around, feeling a bit watched.

"Yeah... but it would seem we didn't change dimensions just the appearance of Danville." Phineas interpreted.

"No, we're in the Supernatural universe, Danville is a real town in the US so it can appear. I'm just curious where the..." Chloe looked around for the two that solved most the problems in the same way.

Candace just noticed that the whole scene seem weird and howled, "Phineas! Ferb! Where are we and where is Perry!"

"Calm down Candace, we're in the world of Supernatural," Stacy calmly told her best friend, "By the way why is Jenny covering her face as such?"

Jenny was on the ground knelling but it appeared she was struggling with something. She turned around at the sound of her name and her nose was gone. But so were her eyes, and her mouth and her eye brows. The only way they knew it was her was her straight hair.

"Jenny... A-are you okay?" Isabella moved closer, attempting to comfort Jenny but as soon as she got close Jenny ran away, making sounds that sounded like crying.

"Guys we need to go after her," Buford yelled, starting after her. Everyone shortly joined him, as they were running, they started to hear the sounds of an engine.

"Ferb, is that the sound of a nineteen sixty seven impala?" Phineas looked at his brother. Ferb nodded, looked toward the sound and out came flying an impala. Just not any impala though, this impala had two very good looking brothers and an angel in it.

**A/N- Okay, good ending. Not an ending ending but and ending to the chapter... Should I continue? Maybe eventually, I don't really care if anyone looks at it but... if you do read it could you put a comment on and like just say you read it or something? I'll continue writing anyway... just cause...**

**Saving people, hunting things, the family business,**

**TaytheFan**


	3. Where to? Spilting Up!

**A/N- Yay! I'm happy people like this... I must say I am going to do other universes! Sorry for being lazy...**

"Dude, I'm pretty sure we just jumped over a group of kids there," Sam looked anxious at his green eyed brother, " I just want to make sure we didn't kill them." Sam stared at his brother with pleading eyes.

"Sam is right Dean, we must insure that those small human are safe from the witch's spell," Castiel agreed, squinting slightly to see Dean. Dean leaned out the window and sighed, "I'm not going to be the one to talk to them... Cas, you gotta have some kid mojo, making it easier to talk. To. Kids." Dean looked behind the car and slowed the car down.

Sam got out of the car first to see five children and three teenagers rushing after a dark figure down an alley.

"Hey, wait! Can you stop for a second?" Sam called, "We just want to make sure your okay."

"We need to follow our friend, she seems to have lost her face!" the boy with a triangle head and red hair said, "She went that way, but now I think we lost her..."

"Jenny needs to go home early how are we going to get her home if. She. Is. Missing. Her. Face!" a red-headed long neck teenager grumbled, "She's never going to be aloud to sleep over again."

"Wait, slow down, your not freaking out that your friends face is missing?" Dean puzzled.

"I've seen weirder thing in my time, what is it?"

Joy was drooling, as soon as she heard Sam's voice, she stopped and stared at the car and then at the two brothers and the angel. "The one with the long hair and is super huge is Sam, and the smaller really good looking one with green eyes is Dean... Where's Castiel?" Joy gushed.

"Woah, woah, woah? How do you know who we are?" Dean stared down at Joy.

Joy looked at her friends and started giggling uncontrollably, "Sorry, the Supernatural books..."

"Yes, the Supernatural books, we have not been seeing your entire life on a television set in brighter settings," Chole moved her head in a circle.

"Damn it! So, your saying your not worried about your friends face, but her safety? Those things are connected, right?" Sam looked at Dean for reassurance.

"No, sir, we are worried but we need to get and go back home," Phineas pleaded, "We really could use your help though..."

"You could use our help? I'm sorry Cherry but we need to keep you kids safe and find this wit-" Dean stopped, looking at the two boys as they quickly make a contraption using a small tool box and something they called a cute-tracker.

"If we just... There!" Phineas muttered and looked over at Dean, "Sir, may you please drive my friends and I around to follow her trail? It could be beneficial to you."

Sam spoke before Dean got a chance to, "Of course, we wouldn't want children this young looking for monsters by themselves."

Dean pulled Sam aside and looked at him angrily, "We can't have children in the impala! They'd make the door handles all sticky!"

"But Dean we can't have theses kids being killed by that witch and we both know these are the type of kids who would go on their own if we didn't go with them."

"Fine, but no candy for them. Okay yeah all... eight? Okay, there is no way all of you are going to fit into this car... You can choose four people to get into the car and the rest, " Dean patted himself and found a small key to a hotel, "Go down the street a bit and go into the hotel, have a shower or watch T.V., I don't care just don't get into the car."

"I will accompany the children to the hotel, and keep a watchful eye on them," Castiel nodded, Dean and Sam could handle the other five youngsters with ease.

"Okay, Ferb and I will go, Candace would you come with us? And-" Phineas was interrupted.

"Can I go? Please? I could punch the witch or something!" Buford smirked slightly already in the car.

"Okay, so Stacy, Joy, Chloe, Baljeet, and Isabella will go with Castiel, and Ferb, Candace, Sam, Dean, Buford and I will go looking for Jenny," Phineas conclused getting into the car with Candace and Ferb.

"Agreed, " Dean said getting into the drivers seat and started the impala.

"Here's our current number if anything goes wrong, okay?" Sam pressed his number into Joy's hand, who as quickly as she got it placed into her phone's memory. Sam got into the impala and closed the door. The car drove away quickly giving chase to the faceless girl.

* * *

Cas looked at the children again, while leading them to the hotel. The one who kept asking questions about his relationship with Dean had darkish, medium hair and bubbly hazel eyes. The one who looked scared with her eyes staring down and her smile worrisome. The only boy in the group seemed to be studying everything around him and comparing it to something. The short black haired girl seemed to be trouble, and so Castiel offered her a struggled smile and kept walking. The other short girl, with long blond hair and sparking blue eyes, was staring at the other people and commenting on what they were doing.

"Children you must look both ways before crossing the street," Cas squinted.

"Hey have you ever kissed Dean before?" Joy asked, Cas nodded ans she seemed to be greatly disturbed by this fact, falling on the sidewalk with the news. It took a good ten minutes to get her to move.

Castiel moved the children closer to the hotel when a face girl with long brown hair jumped in their way.

**A/N- Hmm... I like this chapter, I can totally imagine Cas being all daddy/uncle like. If he saw a candy store insead of Jenny I'm 90% sure he would bring them all in the store buy pie and forget to save some for Dean.**

**The present tense of regret is indecison, The future tense of fear is either comedy or tragedy, and the past tense of toast is toasted,**

**TaytheFan.**


	4. Already Back Together (That Was Fast)

**A/N- Yo! I'm trying to get to this but I keep forgetting I'm doing this... RIGHT! I'LL GET IT ON IT NOW... (If I'm not to distracted by all the fabulous updates all around me!)**

The faceless girl seemed to be staring but how she was staring was the question as, she had no eyes. Castiel moved swiftly in front of the children as to protect them. Isabella shouted for Castiel not to hurt her.

"Please, very intimidating sir. She is still our friend and we should be able to help her somehow right?" Beljeet tried to reason with a man who already knew not to hurt the innocent faceless child.

"I know small boy. I will just try and heal her..." Cas pushed out his hand reaching for Jenny's head, but she moved quickly out of the way and stared running away from the hotel.

"Jenny! Wait!" Stacy rushed after her friend, " Please just sit still for the angel to heal you!"

When Jenny and Stacy were at the end of the street, they both stopped and turned around. Stacy's regular features were now replaced with nothing. Other than her hair it was almost impossible to differentiate between her and Jenny. They walked casually back to the group and stood still. Casteil shoved his hand forward and got both of the girls they regained their faces but passed right out, almost falling on the ground.

"Umm... What?" Chloe's eyes were wider than a seventh graders anime eyes.

"Do not fear. They seem to be unconscious," Cas nodded picking up both of them, "Let's get back to going to the hotel."

* * *

The impala rolled along as slowly as the speed limit would it. Looking out each window the only person who wasn't looking out was Ferb who was giving instructions to Dean following the Jenny Tracker.

"Okay, so a right?" Dean's eyebrows cringed, it felt like they've been driving around for a month and the small colourful children were not helping, "Shoot! Okay," Dean took a sharp left then a sharp right, ending up at the hotel, "Dude, are you sure this is the right place?"

Ferb nodded and started to unbuckle.

Dean parked the impala in the hotel parking lot and brought the kids up to the room. Sam stayed downstairs searching for more clues on the face stealing witch.

In the hotel room, Isabella, Chloe, Beljeet, and Joy found a karaoke channel and somehow got Cas to sing with them, in the middle of 'Hakuna Matata'. Two bodies were laid on a bed, both with the faces of Stacy and Jenny. There was candy and pizza boxes littering the floor, also an empty box of apple pie. There was no more pie for Dean. None.

"What the-" Dean, mostly hurt about the pie, shouted, "What is going on here?"

Cas turned and stated, "The children wanted to preform an interesting activity, karaoke. It is most amusing you should try, we were waiting for you because I was in fact able to heal the two teenage girls, they might be passed out for a while but they should come to."

Phineas and Ferb ran over to Jenny and Stacy, the rest of the kids joined them.

"Hey, they're back to normal do you think we could go now?" Candace asked, "Like they should have their faces when we go back to Danville, right? And what about those two guys over there? Are we still going to help them find a witch, which probably doesn't exist?"

"We could go but the Winchesters helped us find Jenny, so I believe we should help them out at least a little bit, " Phineas looked around his group of friends to get a round of nods, "We should wait for them to wake up anyway." More nods from the circle.

Joy, who wasn't really paying attention to the agreeing to help, was paying more attention to Dean and Cas with pure excitement. Dean was overlooked pie... She planned it perfectly!

"Cas, I'm okay with you paying pizza, candy and an extra expensive television stations, but I am overly peeved about the not extra pie, and apple at that!"

Castiel looked at Dean cringing, seriously angered at himself for forgetting to get an extra pie. He looked at Dean and kissed his kiss. Joy, at this point, was on the ground again in pure exstacy.

"Sorry... Forgot you do not enjoy our affections..." Cas hearing the trump of Joy's falling body.

Then everyone fell over, passing out.

**A/N- Okay place to end it... Hehehe... Sorry I ship Cas and Dean harder than I thought I did... Might update again next month! Hope to see you then!**

**This is exactly why babies should not be allowed to dual-wield flintlock pistols,**

**TaytheFan.**


End file.
